The Last case
by Orisaire
Summary: Syoaran is a private eye and he has a tough case ahead of him. He has to find his client's daughter who was kidnapped two weeks ago! Too tough for him? I don't think so... Story contains romance, mystery, suspense and healthy doses of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone!

Been really, really busy for the past year or so, but now I'm back, albeit temporarily… You can expect more updates during Dec for this little and maybe the Hirashi Chronicles too. It's my first stab at Cardcaptor Sakura, first time writing 1st person narrative and first time writing mystery. Wow! Lots of firsts… Didn't know what to call it at first so the title may change subsequently. Hope to receive lots of yr feedback! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS not me! Note: this applies to all subsequent chapters.

The Last Case Chapter 1 

_Hi, the name's Syaoran Li. I'm a private eye, cancel that, _was _a private eye. Now, I'm a bodyguard-cum-slave-cum-lover to the most precious thing in the world. To me at least…_

_You must be wondering how this happened. Now it all started on this terribly normal day…_

I was sitting at 'Cerberus', your average pub, where I usually meet my clients. 'Cerberus' is a not too sleazy pub near my former apartment. I had chosen it as my regular meeting place as clients would not get the impression that I was connected to the underground, but they would know that I was willing to get my hands dirty. To a certain extent, of course. Well, the baby back ribs there are pretty good too.

But I'm digressing…So I was sitting there eating this succulent, well-roasted slab of baby back ribs when my newest clients entered the establishment.

It was obvious that those two were my clients as only regulars from around the area frequented 'Cerberus'. Aside from that, I noticed that their clothes were not as well worn as most of the customers at the pub. They had probably thought to blend in with crowd and bought these clothes at the nearby departmental store.

I remember thinking then that they might be some dumb rich guys who wanted me to check up on their wives activities. If so, I would reject the case no matter the price. My last experience had not been a good one. It turned out that my client's wife had not been promiscuous…

…until she met me, that is.

My good looks are really a burden sometimes. Especially when you're trying to stay inconspicuous…it's the reason why I think I would never have made it big time being a private eye.

I'm digressing again…My clients approached my table at the far corner of the room and the older of the two stuck out his hand to greet me.

"I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto." Seeing as how my hands were lathered with delicious barbecue sauce, I decided not to shake his hand.

"This is my son, Touya." Fujitaka realized my predicament and turned his outstretched hand at an angle to gesture at the man beside him, whose face was set in a perpetual sound.

Wiping my hands clean on a napkin, I decided it was time to get down to business. "Well, Mr. Kinomoto, what can I do for you? "

Fujitaka took out a picture from the inside of his coat, orientated it and slid it across the table to face me. "This is my daughter, Sakura. She was kidnapped two weeks ago. We need you to help us find her. We can take care of the rest ourselves."

"Shouldn't this case be taken to the police?" I asked.

"The police are…"

"…_unavailable _at the moment." Touya cut in.

"I see…" I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Something was certainly up, and I wanted to find out just what. Let's see if they're willing to commit… "Well, I require an advance of 1000 dollars before I commit to the case."

"WHAT!" Touya yelled. "How do we know you won't just run off with the money?"

This guy was beginning to get on my nerves…

Fujitaka laid a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "It's ok, we accept your terms." He took out his checkbook and wrote a check for a thousand dollars.

Both father and son rose to leave as soon as the check was in my hands.

"Wait. What about the case file?"

"Huh?" Touya frowned at me. Then again he was frowning all the time so I can't be sure whether he was really frowning at me or not.

"If your daughter had been kidnapped two weeks ago, I'm sure you would have hired other private investigators to find her. If the people u hired were any good they would report to you every two days at least. I believe that you have a compilation of those reports. I need them so I won't waste time covering the same ground." I explained in irritation.

Fujitaka smiled warmly. "I thought that you would never ask."

"You were testing me?"

"Sort of. We need private investigators of certain caliber. If you hadn't asked for the case file then, you would be arrested when you tried to cash in that check I just gave you." Fujitaka replied, taking out a brown folder and passing it to me. "Here, every report is organized chronologically. Pass me the check inside and I'll write you a valid one."

As Fujitaka wrote out the check, I browsed through the case material. It seemed that most of the reports contained little or no substance.

As the two gentlemen rose to leave again, I stopped them. "I believe my check requires another zero."

"What?" Touya growled. I _really_ can't stand this guy…

"Of the five investigators you have on the case, I know three of them. There have been rumours amongst our own circles that two out of these three have been killed recently. Furthermore, the reports confirm this. There have been no reports from both these investigators for the past 6 days."

"I see…you are more observant than we thought. You are still willing to take the case even though two of your compatriots have died trying?"

Without hesitation, I nodded my head.

"Very well. I look forward to your success." Fujitaka said gravely and added another zero to the value stated on the check.

I didn't know it then, but it wasn't the money that got me on the case. It was revenge too.

From the case file, I gleaned that Sakura had been last seen at a club off Clow Reed Street. I figured it would be good to start from there. What was its name again?

I flipped through the case file again. Oh yeah…

'Ruby Moon'

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Well how did you like it? I admit it's a pretty boring 1st chapter but I promise the next one will have more suspense. Did you like the way I'm incorporating the characters of CCS in the storyline? Pls review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: I'm Syaoran, a private eye, and I'm helping the Kinomotos find their daughter, Sakura. Who I must admit, looks pretty cute in the photo I was given. It's always good to start from the scene of the crime so here I am at the 'Ruby Moon'.

Warning: This chapter contains small bits of lemon, nothing too graphic though.

The Last Case Chapter 2 

I went to my apartment to change into suitable attire, namely a black T-shirt and matching pants. You don't want to be too conspicuous when you're snooping around.

Entering the club off Clow Reed Street, I was blasted with the beat of the music. Resisting the urge to go down on the dance floor and have some fun, I proceeded to the bar where I saw an idiot dressed in a long coat and wearing a hat, trying to look inconspicuous.

I repeat. _Trying_.

I decided to save the poor guy from further misery. Besides, if the people who had kidnapped Sakura were dangerous, he could be killed just as my two compatriots were.

"You stick out like a sore thumb." I good-naturedly told him over the blare of the music.

"Don't bother me. I'm doing something important." The man replied sullenly.

"What? Investigating?" I smirked. "Or maybe I was mistaken, you were just checking out the girls."

The man rose with a start. "How did you know?"

"It's painfully obvious, stupid. Look around you. Do you see anyone dressed like you are?"

The man gulped nervously, looking around for someone who was wearing a long overcoat and an oversized hat_. I can't believe they actually hired this guy!_

"Ummmm, no…" He started squirming uncomfortably in his seat

"Well, I assume you're also a private eye working for the Kinomotos." I gave him a condescending look. I really wasn't here to baby sit other private eye.

"Yeah…" The man had taken off his coat and hat to reveal relatively normal clothing underneath. "I'm Takashi Yamazaki. Pleased to meet you and thanks for the help." He smiled guiltily.

"No problem, I'm Syaoran Li." I replied. "So I figure you haven't learnt anything useful sitting there dressed as you were."

"Nope," Yamazaki apologized. "I…"

"I really want to help find Sakura." He sighed. "She's my fiancée's good friend and I can't help feeling responsible for her going missing like that."

"Huh?" Why was this guy blabbering this to me all of a sudden?

"No! I mean that as a friend I wasn't there for her you know. When she got kidnapped that is." Yamazaki played with his fingers nervously, all flustered.

"Uh huh." I had no time to sympathize with his guy.

"You know, I still remember she used to disguise herself with a wig every time she came to the club. Her being rich and all and her father not wanting her to be kidnapped for ransom. Looks like all that didn't help her after all." Yamazaki let loose a sigh again.

"Uh yeah…" I was getting up to do a little snooping of my own when it hit me.

Wig! Sakura was wearing a wig on the day she was kidnapped! That was why there was only one eyewitness account of Sakura being seen at the club!

Who was that eyewitness and how did she recognize Sakura? I flipped frantically through the case file, thankful I had brought it out with me.

There! I saw a beautiful girl with dark long tresses and enchanting eyes in the snapshot my colleague had taken of her.

Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji and if I was lucky, I would see her at the club tonight.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the ravishing beauty dressed in a light purple top and a tight mini skirt. She was talking to her friend who was similarly attired but in a red top to match her fiery hair.

I _love_ my job when it involves chatting up gorgeous girls like these two.

Trusting the Li charm to turn on at the appropriate moment, I approached the two and asked in as suave a voice as I could muster, "Would you like to dance?"

Both of them giggled and whispered "Sure." into both my ears at the same time, setting my senses tingling. Just because I was on the job doesn't mean I couldn't have any fun right?

Tomoyo positioned herself in front of me, while her friend draped herself across my back. Placing my hands on Tomoyo's hips, we began to dance with the beat.

Soon I was aware that they didn't _just_ want to dance as Tomoyo grinded her body against my crotch and her friend ran her arms underneath my shirt, feeling my torso. I could feel their breasts brush against my chest and back, making me lose control as I too slipped a hand underneath Tomoyo's top to feel her silken skin.

At some given signal I was not aware of in the state of induced lust I was in, both women claimed a ear and whispered sexily, "Wanna take us home tonight?"

"Yeah." I replied. I justified to myself that it would be easier to interrogate Tomoyo at my apartment but we both know my mind wasn't very clear then.

* * *

Slipping out of the club, I had no sooner closed the door to my apartment that the two ladies had removed their tops and were making out with each other on my couch.

The moaning from them kissing and fondling each other was driving me nuts, but knowing that they didn't come to my apartment to play with themselves, I slouched on the couch and turned on the television, pretending to be unaffected by their actions.

"Tell me when you're ready, okay?" I told them before turning to the screen and flipping through the channels.

"Wow, usually the guy will be jumping on us already! Right Tomoyo?" I heard Tomoyo's friend exclaim.

"Yeah Rika. I think his restraint deserves some reward huh?" With that, the both of them pounced on me and had my clothes off in a flash.

As Tomoyo lips claimed mine and Rika began to suckle on my neck, I just _knew_ it was going to be a long night at _work_.

I woke up and found Tomoyo next to me, but Rika had already gone. Thankfully Tomoyo was not an early bird. Perhaps it was the fact that I had tried my best to completely exhaust her last night.

Playtime was over and I had an interrogation to do.

I slipped on a new set of boxers and pulled on an undershirt. Putting on the silencer to my automatic, I gently shrugged Tomoyo awake.

Her eyes widened in fright as she awoke at gunpoint. I used my left hand to stifle her scream and pinned her body down with mine.

"Listen, Tomoyo. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to answer a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

A frightened nod was her reply. Shucks I _hate_ doing these things to beautiful women.

"I'm going to remove my hand now. You have to promise not to scream. Promise?"

Another frightened nod. I removed my hand cautiously ready to clamp it back down if she screamed.

"Now that we understand each other I want you to tell me how you knew Sakura was at the club even though she was wearing a wig."

"I'm Sakura's best friend! Of course I would recognize her!" Tomoyo exclaimed indignantly.

"Ok…then why didn't you tell the police that she was wearing a wig?" I saw tears creeping from her eyes as I finished the question. Dang! I can't deal with interrogating women crying in front of me like that!

"I thought she had it settled…" She sobbed.

"It?"

"She was planning to run away for a week to stay away from her father and brother." A choked back sob interrupted her. "She was always so cooped up at home and she could only come to the club twice a week. So she wanted to escape for a while and, you know, live a normal life for a week or so."

"She told me that she would leave a message at her parents doorstep. But when she didn't come back after a week I was so worried…I wanted to tell the police, but what if they thought that I helped those people who kidnapped Sakura by lying to them?"

"I just…couldn't do it." Tomoyo broke down in tears.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Now that you've told me what I want to know, I have no need for you." Her eyes widened in shock.

I pulled the trigger.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So how did u like this chapter? I hope the ending is good. I know that it's a bit weird for Tomoyo to be a seductive person; still I kept her as Sakura's best friend. The plot is just going to get deeper from here onwards…Hope you guys enjoy the ride! 


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: I'm Syaoran, a private eye, and I'm helping the Kinomotos find their daughter, Sakura. Who I must admit, looks pretty cute in the photo I was given. I met Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, at the 'Ruby Moon' and interrogated her. She's outlived her usefulness, so I guess I'll have to get rid of her…

Warning: Some foul language.

The Last Case

Chapter 3

The click from my silenced automatic resounded throughout the apartment.

"Bang! You're dead." I grinned.

"That is _so_ not funny, Li!" Tomoyo pouted in front of me.

"Sorry, dear. I had to make sure you weren't hiding anything else from me." I apologized sincerely and leaned forward to give her a peck on her smooth forehead.

"So you're searching for Sakura?" Tomoyo said, her voice barely a whisper. "I thought that we had lost her." Tears threatened to erupt from her luscious eyes at any moment.

"Yeah," I embraced her, allowing her to rest her head against my chest. I was such a sucker for vulnerable women.

"I want to help…" She whimpered into my undershirt.

"You've already been a great help, Tomoyo! You saved me the trouble of questioning many people in the club who probably won't have recognized Sakura anyway."

"Thanks, Li. I just wish…there was something more I could do instead of simply praying for Sakura's safety." Her grip on my undershirt tightened and I could feel tears soak into the fabric.

"Why don't we get dressed and I'll let you see the case file while we have breakfast." I suggested, hoping to calm the distraught girl in front of me.

"Really?" Tomoyo looked up at me with eyes so filled with gratitude that I felt bad for putting her through the interrogation at gunpoint and pretending to kill her.

"Yeah, sometimes an outsider's viewpoint is useful. We all have our prejudices, so you might spot something that I missed." I reassured her.

On second thought, I realized it was actually a good idea. Tomoyo had been Sakura's best friend so she might notice some of Sakura's quirks were absent from the crime scenes. I had learnt that what seemed normal to me might not be normal to everyone else.

* * *

After we had dressed appropriately, I directed her to sit opposite me by the window.

Passing her a photo, I said "Instead of Sakura's note, the Kinomotos found this at their doorstep. It's a strange ransom note because it doesn't require the Kinomotos to drop off any money, but simply states that they would not be able to see their daughter again."

I saw Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise. "This can't be…" I could barely hear her voice.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Her face was white as a sheet.

"This handwriting…I'll recognize it anywhere." Tomoyo paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's Yamazaki's."

_That bastard!_ "You sure?"

"I could swear upon it. He's been my classmate since middle school." Tomoyo frowned. "I don't believe he'll do such a thing to Sakura. His fiancé is her good friend."

"Are you sure you can't think of any reason why he might want to kidnap her?" I questioned and saw her frown deepen.

I noticed then that a red dot was trailing up her neck, across her cheek and to her right temple.

"Duck!" I barely had time to yell, as I tackled her to the floor, not a moment too soon. My windowpane shattered on the impact of the high-speed bullet, which buried itself barely a centimeter away from my stomach.

_Shit!_ I rolled to the side and loaded my automatic. Risking a peek out the broken window, I saw that the sniper had already disappeared from sight.

"That was a close one." I said as clamly as possible, kneeling down to embrace the trembling figure still curled up on the ground.

"It's dangerous here. We should get going." I said softly, lifting Tomoyo off the ground and allowing her to lean on my shoulder for support.

Someone had tried to kill her! Yamazaki probably followed me home yesterday and asked the sniper to kill her before she could reveal anything. I was lucky that I had not questioned her near the window.

Yamazaki was going to pay for this…

For now, I needed a safe house to conduct my investigation from and to keep Tomoyo in. I decided I would impose on my client's hospitality. It was their fault, after all, that I couldn't stay in my apartment anymore.

After seating Tomoyo on the sofa, I quickly went to my phone and dialed the number given to me by Fujitaka. "Pick up…pick up…" I growled impatiently.

"Hello, this is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. How may I help you?" A melodious voice sounded over the line. This must be Fujitaka's wife.

"Hi, this is Syaoran Li. I'm one of the private investigators your husband hired. I've found an important witness, but an attempt has just been made on her life. I was wondering if you could protect her with your resources."

There was silence on the other line for a while. She hung up on me!

"I've spoken with my husband Syaoran, both you and Tomoyo have been invited to stay with us at our house." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it safe there?"

"We have our personal security to protect her." Nadeshiko reassured me.

"Good. Just be warned, the enemy is quite resourceful too. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said hurriedly. "Your address is 1 Tomoeda Drive?"

"It is. I look forward to meeting you Syaoran." Nadeshiko actually seemed excited. I wonder if she understands how serious our circumstances are.

"We're leaving Tomoyo." I told the distraught women who was sitting on my sofa. Taking her hand, I led her out of the apartment and into my car.

No sooner had I driven out of the apartment complex that I saw a black Lexus with tinted windows pull up behind me from the adjacent complex.

These guys were persistent…I recognized that the black Lexus following me belonged to the Syndicate. _Damn! I hate messing with these guys._

Why would the Syndicate want to make sure Sakura was never found? It was no wonder that the police were _unavailable_.

Pulling out all the tricks in my book, I tried to shake my tail off. Being professionals, though, they too had a few tricks up their sleeve and always managed to attach themselves again even if I lost them for a short period of time.

Becoming desperate, I swerved into a side street and accelerated to escape. On hindsight, that was the worse decision I could have made.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So am I getting better? I hope so…Each chapter may be pretty short, but I plan to jam-pack it with excitement. Pls give me some constructive feedback to improve my writing. I would really appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A big THANK YOU to To'xx'y and dbzgtfan2004 for being my only two current reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to both of you.

Recap: I'm Syaoran, a private eye, and I'm helping the Kinomotos find their daughter, Sakura. Who I must admit, looks pretty cute in the photo I was given. Someone just tried to kill Tomoyo and now the Syndicate is pursuing us. How did I get myself into this mess?

Warning: Some vulgar language and a big slice of juicy lemon

The Last Case

Chapter 4

As I swerved into the narrow side street, I looked at my rear view mirror to see my pursuers hot on my tail.

Wait…what was that flash? The rear view mirror shattered as the bullet embedded itself into the plastic base. Needless to say my back window was gone too…

Tomoyo screamed.

_No shit! They were shooting at me in broad daylight! _

"Keep your head down!" I ordered Tomoyo before risking a look behind. Crap! One guy was waving a shotgun about. Once they got into range he could bust my tires and Tomoyo and I would be dead meat.

It's strange what people think of when their life is in danger. I remember thinking then how I had just finished repaying the loan for my car…

Coming to a decision, I barked, "Take the wheel."

"Me?" As if there was anyone else in the car with me…

"Quickly." I released the wheel to take out my automatic. My only chance was to bust their tires before they came too close.

"I don't know how to drive!" Tomoyo wailed, grabbing the wheel before it swung the car off the road.

"Just keep the car on the road." I told her. "But don't just drive straight or they'll be able to shoot us." I was remarkably calm considering the car was swinging erratically from side to side from Tomoyo's expert driving skills.

Aiming at the left front tire of the Lexus, I let lose a double-tap. The bullets ricocheted off the cars bumper.

My next few shots were not much better off. _God must hate me…_

It was my last shot before the assassins came into range and I would have to make it count. Aiming carefully, I let loose the fated bullet.

As luck would have it, Tomoyo chose that moment to swerve to the right and my shot went wide. _God must_ really _hate me…_

Knowing that our fate was sealed, I closed my eyes and slumped in defeat.

The sound of air being loose from a tire rang out and there was a squeal of tires as the car went out of control.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tomoyo yelled at me. "This is no time to take a nap!"

I realized that we were still moving forward and none of our tires had been busted.

Looking back I saw that the Lexus's back tire had been punctured and the driver was trying desperately to get it under control. The man with the shotgun had been thrown out of the car and lay prone a few metres back.

Somehow, the bullet I shot had richocheted off the walls or maybe the lamppost and struck the back tire of the Lexus. I take back what I said before. _God definitely loves me…_

* * *

The Kinomoto estate is big, very big. I would say enormous but that would still be an understatement. It is located just outside of town so you can enjoy the beautiful countryside scenery untainted by the pollution caused by man.

The estate consists of a main mansion and several subsidiary buildings built around a circular lake. The sight was breathtaking to say the least.

We were greeted at the front door of the mansion by an elderly butler who directed us to the dining hall to meet Nadeshiko.

"Mrs. Kinomoto, thank you for your hospitality." I took her hand and brushed my lips across it. "Your estate brings no justice to your beauty." Fujitaka had told me she was turning forty this year, but it looked like she was barely thirty. She had also kept the figure of a model at her prime.

"Please, call me Nadeshiko. This is the important witness? You must be Tomoyo." The gorgeous lady smiled.

"How do you know me?" Tomoyo asked in surprise. "I don't remember meeting you before."

"Sakura tells me all about you after her trips to the club." Nadeshiko smiled wistfully. "Come you must tell me all about what happened and how close you are to finding my daughter."

We were led into the kitchen where I gave her a brief summary of all that happened the past day and a half.

"Both of you must be exhausted after that series of events. Feel free to make full use of our facilities during your stay. Maria will lead you to the hot springs, Tomoyo, I'm sure you will enjoy a warm soak after today's events. "

"Shall I bring you to your room then?" Nadeshiko turned to me.

"Hold on, Tomoyo do you remember what colour was the wig that Sakura wore that night?" I asked before she could go.

Tomoyo blinked "Sorry, I can't recall it now, it was all dark in the club and Sakura changes the colour of her wig every time she comes."

"Oh," I said disappointed. "Could you bring me to Sakura's room then? I might be able to find out what wig she was wearing that night if you have an inventory of her purchases."

"Of course we do. I'll bring you there immediately." Nadeshiko flashed me a stunning smile and took my hand to lead me to Sakura's room. She stopped to give her maid some instructions.

My suspicions of Nadeshiko's ulterior motives were confirmed when she locked the door of 'Sakura's room' as she entered and pressed her lips upon mine.

"I'm sorry, Nadeshiko. I can't do this." I said seriously, pushing her away. I remembered the consequences of my last stint with my client's wife. He had threatened me with a kitchen knife and swore to kill me if he ever saw me again.

I turned to walk out the door when I felt two delicate arms wrap around my waist, holding me back. Nadeshiko had pressed her forehead against my back and I could feel her tears seep into my shirt.

"Please…Fujitaka's been so busy lately…just this once…please…" _Dammit why did she have to cry? _

As I turned around to comfort her, she took the opportunity to jump on me and pin me against the door. Hungrily, Nadeshiko devoured my lips and rubbed her crotch desperately against my bulging pants.

Have I told you how desirable she was? If it's any indication, my boxers were getting _very _uncomfortable…

Deciding that it couldn't hurt if it was just once, I wrapped my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, crushing her breasts against my chest. I could feel her erect nipples through the fabric of her top.

My right hand wandered lower, moving under her skirt and to cup her bottom, I realized she wasn't wearing any panties and her privates were already overflowing such that some fluids were running down her legs.

_We hadn't even started and she was so wet for me already! _Wrapping her legs around my waist, she pressed into me even harder and began to suckle on my neck.

"My, my what have we here?" I whispered sexily as my right middle finger trailed the outside of her nether lips. Nadeshiko moaned into my neck.

"Have you been horny for me ever since the phone call, you naughty girl?" I asked huskily, slipping a finger into her folds. _God, she was as horny as a teenage prom queen and just as tight too!_

"Yeeessssss…." She hissed, arching her back in pleasure.

As I removed by digit and reinserted it deeper, I teased the lust filled woman, "So what would you like me to do for you Mrs. Kinomoto?"

"Fuck me…" she moaned.

"What was that? I couldn't really hear you…" I twirled my finger in widening arcs, causing her to shudder in ecstasy.

"Fuck me…" She demanded a pitch higher than before.

"Really, you need to learn to speak up, Mrs. Kinomoto. What is it you want me to do?" I loved torturing her. My finger had found her sweet spot and was rubbing it slowly.

"DAMMIT! FUCK ME ALREADY!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"That's the way, you slut! Let all your servants know that you're my whore now." I whispered seductively in her ear as I placed her down on the bed in the center of the room.

Desperate for skin-to-skin contact, Nadeshiko literally ripped our clothes apart before flipping me over and thrusting herself onto my member. _Fuck, her pussy was as hot as lava! It felt_ _sooooo good…_

_Well this was certainly good compensation for the troubles I've been going through…_

* * *

_Wow! I can't imagine what Sakura will be like if her mother's this good…_

_Well you have to save her first_, I reminded myself looking at the time. Perfect, it was time to visit my good friend Yamazaki.

As I put on my clothes and rose to leave, Nadeshiko embraced me from behind.

"Be careful, ok?" she said softly.

"Yeah." I turned and kissed her lips lightly. There was a silly smile on her face as she kissed me back.

"Maybe we can arrange for a better reward than money when you bring my daughter back." Nadeshiko said seductively, licking the tip of her index finger. _When_, huh? She sure had confidence in me.

Making sure my gun was reloaded; I drove my battered car out the estate driveway. I know, maybe I should have taken one of the Kinomotos cars instead. Then again if the Syndicate wanted to shoot me up, it made no sense to destroy another car.

Come to think of it, I was a bit high, not because of the sex, but because I was finally getting somewhere. I did not seem to know Sakura as a person, but for some reason, I was happy that I was one step closer to saving her.

* * *

"Hey, Yamazaki. I thought I told you not to wear this attire in here. You stick out like a sore thumb." I made sure he felt the pistol at his back.

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

A/N: Those of you uncomfortable with lemons can just skip the scene. It's not really important to the storyline, just wanted to spice things up a little. So far I only got 2 reviews…:( Pls review more! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once again for all those who have shown their support by reviewing!

Recap: I'm Syaoran, a private eye, and I'm helping the Kinomotos find their daughter, Sakura. Who I must admit, looks pretty cute in the photo I was given. I'm back at the 'Ruby Moon' to deal with Yamazaki. The twerp is going to pay for what he's done…

Warning: Some vulgar language

The Last Case

Chapter 5

"Um, hi…Li…" Yamazaki said nervously. He was probably shitting in his pants right now.

I gloated.

"Let's take a walk outside, shall we?" I said icily.

"You wouldn't actually shoot me right?" He was _definitely_ shitting in his pants.

"Wanna try me?" I replied nonchalantly, digging the gun deeper into his back.

"Ah!" he exclaimed like the wimp he was. "I'll go, I'll go. Just don't do anything to me…"

We were reaching the exit when someone tugged at my elbow.

"Hey, sugar. Bringing men home this time?" It was Tomoyo's friend. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Rika.

"Me and Yama here have a little unfinished business." I smiled jabbing the gun even harder into his back so he stumbled forward. "See you around then, don't get too lonely without me."

"Puhleeze…Don't get too cocky." She teased, her hand brushed across my crotch. "Just letting you know that the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom at Central Park at 7 pm on Sunday."

"Oh, ok." I didn't really know what she was talking about but I was desperate to get away from her and down to business with Yamazaki.

Giving her a casual wave, I picked Yamazaki up from the floor and dragged him out of the bar. Oh how I couldn't wait to beat the guy up.

"What happened to your car?" The twerp had the cheek to ask when we arrived at the carpark. I turned him around and punched him across the face. _Boy that felt good!_

Picking him up again, I decided his other cheek also required some treatment. I was never one to hold back when pummeling the bad guys..

Throwing him into the passenger's seat, I got in the other side putting my gun to his left temple so he wouldn't try to escape.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, keeping my anger in check.

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." I used the butt of my gun to strike his forehead. "Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know." Something about the way he said it caught me before I pulled back to hit him again.

"You really don't know." I stated quietly. Well let's go to the easier questions then. "Why are you at the 'Ruby Moon' every night?"

"I was told to go there and sit somewhere conspicuous so private investigators the Kinomotos hired may approach me." He said pitifully. I almost felt bad for hitting him.

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know. He calls himself Spinal Sun. I wasn't hired. They…they have my fiancé Chiharu." He said bitterly. "I'm to sit there every night until they deemed that no one was following up on Sakura's case anymore."

"So you're not part of the Syndicate?" I asked.

He looked at me incredulously. "Do I look like I'm from the Syndicate?" Now that he mentioned it, he didn't, although I was not about to admit that I was wrong. I had to take out my anger on _someone_.

"So I suppose that the Syndicate also forced you to write that ransom note when Sakura was kidnapped?" I mentioned offhand. I had already lowered my gun and replaced the safety.

"Actually, no. That was Sakura's friend, Yukito." Yamazaki mumbled.

"What!" I grabbed his shirt and forced him to look me in the eye. "Her _friend _asked you to place a ransom note outside her doorstep and you did it!"

"You don't understand. Yukito's been Sakura's friend even longer than I have. He was classmates with her brother since middle school." Yamazaki explained. "There's no way that he would hurt her."

"So being the dumb ass you are, you assumed that it was ok to leave a fake ransom note in front of the Kinomoto's doorstep. " Something was still not right. "How did you get past the security?"

"Huh? Now, who's the dumb ass?" Yamazaki frowned. "I only wrote the note. Yukito placed the note."

I was getting confused. Too many people were getting involved. I was used to chasing only one bad guy, but it seemed that new suspects kept on appearing. Not to mention the syndicate was on my tail…

I decided it was time for a night visit. "Tell me where Yukito lives and you better be telling me the truth or I swear I'll hunt you done."

* * *

After letting Yamazaki go back to the club (I didn't want to have the death of his fiancé on my hands), I sped through the streets.

It was late. There weren't many other cars about. I was pissed. Somehow things weren't just going right for me…

My battered car came to a halt in front of a decent sized house in a fairly affluent neighborhood. I expected as much from someone who had gone to the same school as the wealthy future heir of the Kinomoto business.

I hoped the screeching of my tires had awoken Yukito as I was in no mood to drag the guy out of bed. Of course just in case he didn't wake up I had the courtesy to knock down his front door.

"Hey buddy, I thought I'd drop by to have a cup of tea." I drew my gun and pointed it at his shocked face. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Wha-?" His expression was priceless. I think all bad guys practice that shocked expression in front of the mirror every day. They always seem to be good at doing it when they've been caught.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch. You've a lot of explaining to do and not much time to do it."

Wordlessly Yukito obeyed my orders, seating himself on the couch. Then again it's pretty hard to get comfortable when a stranger is pointing a gun at your face.

I dragged an armchair over and sat down opposite him, all the time training my gun at him to make sure he didn't try anything funny.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A mousy voice escaped from the figure before me. I detected hints of indignation but there was an acute sense of fear. Either he was a very good actor or I didn't have the right guy again…

"YOU are Yukito, _friend_ of Sakura, and YOU asked Yamazaki to write a fake ransom note which you somehow placed on the doorstep of the Kinomoto's house. YOU don't need to know who I am and YOU are going to tell me just why you kidnapped Sakura." I repeatedly jabbed the gun at his chest.

"I didn't." _You have got to be shitting me!_ Not another one who was under the control of the Syndicate!

"So I suppose the Syndicate forced you to do so for some obscure reason I'm not aware of." I said sarcastically. I was getting sick of getting nowhere with this case.

Something pulled at my heartstrings whenever I looked at the picture of Sakura and it was driving me crazy that I was no closer to finding her than before.

"Actually, I don't now what you're talking about." He looked at me with a blank face.

"What?" I said incredulously. Did Yamazaki lie to me? I could swear that he was telling the truth…

Yukito seemed to gain more confidence with my show of confusion. "In fact, on the night that Sakura was kidnapped I was with Touya." A tinge of red colored his cheeks.

Oblivious, I asked, "So what did the both of you do?" I could confirm this with Touya later.

"Ummm…you know…things…" Yukito muttered under his breath. His face was scarlet as he gestured profusely.

_No way!_ The guy with a perpetual frown on his face had the hots for guys! I shivered as it occurred to me that he might have had the hots for me, which explained why he raised his voice while talking to me.

This case was giving me a headache. I was positive that Yamazaki wasn't lying and this guy had my client's backing as an alibi. How could it all work out?

I needed to go back and sleep on it. The revelation that Touya was gay had impaired my ability to think straight.

"Well, um, how do I say this then?" I _had _barged into his house unannounced in the middle of the night after all…

"Sorry about your door."

* * *

A/N: Well the plot is moving on and I finally brought in Yukito. This story is taking a life of its own and even I'm not sure what will happen next. Anyway I thought that the unintended pun "think straight" was pretty funny when I read through it again. Haha… 


	6. Chapter 6

I won't be updating for a while after this chapter due to exams. I hope to back ASAP though. Just wanted to do a little tribute to 'Ouran High School Host Club', a great anime whose last episode was just aired last month. Lemon dedicated to Ming En for his review.

Recap: I'm Syaoran, a private eye, and I'm helping the Kinomotos find their daughter, Sakura. For some reason, I feel that I must save her as soon as possible. However, circumstances really don't favour me. The best lead I had just became a dead end. Maybe I should relax a while and the solution will come naturally…

Warning: Some vulgar language and lemon.

Additional Disclaimer: Hikaru and Kaoru do not belong to me. Period.

The Last Case

Chapter 6

Sunlight streaming through the windows and I snuggled my face into my surprisingly warm pillow.

"Mmmm…" Huh?

I realized that my pillows had been replaced by a pair of equally soft and inviting breasts belonging to none other than Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

I immediately tried raising my head but was forced back down on her mounds. I couldn't complain about the treatment I was given, but I was afraid Fujitaka would find out.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. Fujitaka's left for work already." Nadeshiko breathed into my ear. Her left hand caressed my back, leaving my nerves tingling. I realized that the only thing separating us were my boxers.

"You deserve some rest after the hard work you've been going through to find my daughter." She gave me a brilliant smile. "I'll bring in some breakfast later, but first I'll like to have my morning drink."

Nadeshiko suddenly released her hold on my head and snuck under the blankets. _Don't tell me…_

My suspicions were confirmed as I felt her pull down my boxers and engulf my member in her hot, wet mouth.

I threw off the blankets to find her fervently bobbing her head up and down, desperate to taste me. Her actions were soon rewarded and I could not hold back my groan of pleasure.

I _definitely _could get used to living with this kind of room service…

* * *

After a fervent worship of Nadeshiko's body, the goddess finally released me to have my shower and went to ask the cook to prepare some breakfast for me.

Somehow I felt that I was wronging Sakura by sleeping with her mother, but I haven't even met Sakura before, have I?

The cool water running down my back was refreshing to say the least and it cleared my mind from the morning session back to the case at hand.

I reviewed the facts that I knew.

1. Sakura had wanted to escape from her parents and brother so she arranged to sneak away after her night at the club.

2. Yamazaki was asked by who he believed was Yukito to help him by write a ransom note.

3. The real Yukito was actually sleeping with Sakura's brother that night.

4. Yamazaki is now being forced by the Syndicate to keep watch for private eyes.

I doubted that someone who disguised himself as Yukito could trick Yamazaki. Yukito came across as someone who was unique unto himself.

So could he have been drugged and somehow controlled that night? Impossible! If that had happened, the perpetrators would have had to drug Touya too to make him tell the same story.

If the criminals could do that, this case was already a lost cause. Besides, what was the Syndicate's hand in all this? Why was Sakura so important to them?

The unanswered questions pestered me for attention, each demanding my full concentration.

Well, it couldn't hurt to have a hearty breakfast first. Maybe I'll take a walk around town later…that is, if my mistress does not require my services again…

* * *

It turned out that Nadeshiko was indeed insatiable. I had barely finished my orange juice when I was dragged into another guest room to satisfy her needs.

I have to admit that trying various positions with her was extremely satisfying, but it didn't help clear my mind at all.

The situation became even more dire when Tomoyo caught us while exploring the house. Naturally, Nadeshiko had to be the gracious host and invited her to join in on the _fun_.

I finally managed to sneak away after lunch when I escaped by excusing myself to the toilet. I hope they weren't too disappointed by my absence…

Strolling along the footpath, I found myself in front of Central Park. I had parked my car a few blocks back, not bothering to lock it. Anyone who was desperate enough to steal that barely functional scrap heap should take it.

"Let's play together." A girl with long black hair asked two boys seating on the park bench.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" The boys asked concurrently.

"Both of you, of course." The girl said in a sweet voice.

"There's no one called 'both of you' here." The boys once again said together. The synchrony was disconcerting.

"I'm talking to Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan." The girl seemed unfazed by their rudeness.

"Then… do you know which one's Hikaru…and which one's Kaoru?" Their voices resounded through my head.

"Hikaru-kun's over here." A girl pointed to the boy sitting on the left side of the bench.

"You're wrong." I ran the last few steps. So this was their secret…

It was a good idea to come out after all. I immediately phoned Naoko, a friend of mine who had access to information databases around the world, illegally, of course.

"So you'll do it?" I asked her impatiently.

"Of course, dear. Give me half an hour. I'll expect the usual payment of course." Naoko chirped over the phone. _Uh oh…_

"About that…"

She hung up on me.

* * *

Naoko lived alone in a cosy apartment close to the center of the city. It was a little bit _too _cosy if you asked me, as she hardly ever left it. I suppose her computer also had a hand in it.

"Just come in already." I received the terse response after ringing her doorbell a few times.

"You know it isn't safe to leave your door open like that." I cautioned Naoko.

"Well I'm sure you're aware of how I hate to get away from my bed to get the takeaway. Besides, I give the delivery boys pretty good tips for personal delivery." Naoko stretched out on her bed, her tank top hiking up a little, revealing her flat stomach.

It's a wonder how she manages to keep fit even though all she ever seems to do is laze around and work on projects on her computer. I suppose she sneaked off to the gym from time to time without telling anyone…

"So you got the information?"

"Yeah, but I want my payment first." Naoko smiled naughtily pulling off her blankets to reveal a transparent laced thong that was already soaked through with her fluids. "I'd hoped that you'll need my services sooner."

"Umm, Naoko, I'm a bit drained today." My mouth tried to save my body, but was betrayed as I felt my boxers tighten uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about that Syaoran. I'm sure I can still coax some out." She licked her lips seductively and pulled off her tank top.

"Come, have a drink first. It's rude not to comply to your host's wishes…" She played with her erect, shell pink nipples, gesturing me to take action.

Unable to resist the treat, I reached forward and captured a nub in my mouth. My other hand trailed Naoko's smooth back, eliciting soft moans from her.

Naoko's fingers entangled themselves in my hair, desperately tugging my head against her bosom. "Don't forget the other one, Syaoran." She gasped.

Grinning, I used the tip of my tongue to give one last caress before traversing the gorgeous valley and claiming the other peak. Meanwhile, Naoko had been busy undressing me. All that was left between us was my boxers and her sexy thong.

Suddenly, her computer beeped. "Oh shit! Syaoran, I've got to get that." She wiggled out of my hold and crawled to her laptop. _Well here was one woman who knew her priorities…_

Disgruntled that I had lost her attention to a machine, I removed my boxers and crawled up beside her. Placing my member between her open legs, I gently brushed it across her wet thong. At the same time, my hands reached forward to massage her breasts.

It was altogether _quite_ distracting for the computer whiz.

"Now Syao– " She turned around to push me away but I cut her off with a violent kiss. No way was I going to lose to some heap of plastic and metal…

I reached down between us to remove the only barrier that was left. Peeling the soaked garment off, I thrust two fingers into her swiftly, earning a gasp from my partner.

She was so wet and slick I had to resist thrusting into her immediately. After all, she had to pay for answering that email.

Sneaking a third finger into her moist folds, I began to piston my hand in and out of her, working her towards her first orgasm. Groans filled the room as she attempted to match my pace by thrusting her hips up in tandem.

As I felt her come close to release, I removed my hand and held her down. "What the hell…" Naoko whined, thrusting her hips upwards in an attempt to connect with me again.

"That's for giving more importance to your box…" I whispered, and then decided to end her misery, my member eagerly digging deep into her glorious sex.

I had forgotten how great it was to be with Naoko. Her vagina accepted me like an old friend, stretching and molding itself to fit me.

I knew the sensation was just as great on her side as she was wracked with an intense orgasm, her pussy clamping down hard on my rod. "Fuck yeah!" Naoko screamed in ecstasy.

Not giving her time to recover, I continued to thrust into her mercilessly. My member completely filled her such that every thrust made my head strike her sensitive cervix and brushed my entire length against her even more sensitive clit.

"God how I've missed this!" Naoko moaned as she felt another orgasm coming. "Fill me up, Syaoran! God dammit fill me up already!" she screamed. I was quite sure that everyone within a fifteen-mile radius heard her.

Not one to disappoint a woman, I renewed my efforts. As Naoko's pussy clamped down on me again, I gave myself to it, releasing my seed deep into her womb. "Yesssssss…" she hissed.

"That was fantastic, tiger. I told you you had some more in there for me." Naoko playfully stroked my now semi-erect dick. "Here's the file."

I took the brown envelope and opened it.

"Yukito's twin's name is Yue. If you're searching for him though you'll be disappointed. " Naoko said offhand.

"Huh? Why?" I wasn't ready for what came next.

"He's dead."

* * *

A/N: Did u like the Hikaru and Kaoru insert? Next chapter will probably be an interlude dedicated to To'xx'y and Anime-Tanaka who requested that Sakura show up. 


	7. Interlude

This chapter is an interlude dedicated to To'xx'y and Anime-Tanaka. I also thought that its time for some S x S action to take a break from the developing mystery. Looking for some more feedback on my plot…

* * *

The Last Case

Interlude

"Hey Syaoran, quit typing on the computer and come to bed already!" Sakura complained, tugging on my shirt insistently.

"The memories just keep flooding back Sakura. Don't you want people to know how I found you?" I gave in to her cute pout, saving my document and turning off the monitor to the screen.

"Well you certainly don't need to include all those scenes of you having sex with other women." She whined, playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

Twirling the strand around her index finger, she continued slyly, "Besides, I'm sure the people who read this are more interested in you doing me…" It was _amazing_ how her mood could change in an instant…

I leaned forward to claim her sweet lips and pushed her back down onto the satin sheets of our bed.

"Mmmm… Get off me NOW!" Sakura suddenly pushed me away hard.

"Huh?"

"As if I'll forgive you for sleeping with MY MOM!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura…I thought we went over this already…" I was confused. First she wanted me to join her in bed and now she was raising an old argument and asking me to go away. Who knew how the minds of women worked?

"Well it would have helped if you remembered the first time we met!" Sakura continued her rant.

"You didn't remember either, if I recall your reactions…" I raised an eyebrow. So this was it…

"How can you expect me to remember when you're waving a gun around before my face?" Sakura was getting shrill.

"Well…" I shrugged. There wasn't anything much I could do after all.

"Kiss me and say you love me anyway already!" She demanded. Her pouting face was just _too_ cute… I _loved_ it when she threw tantrums like this.

"Sorry, dear." I leaned forward and stopped an inch above her lips, gently breathing.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whined. It was _so_ fun teasing her…

I closed the distance quickly before she got more annoyed and decided to throw me out of the house. She did do that once if I remember correctly. Or twice.

"I love you, Sakura." I said simply. It fell on deaf ears as she pulled out of my embrace and sat herself down in front of the computer.

"Ummm… What are you doing Sakura?" I asked curiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Little Wolf? I'm going to add our first encounter to your story. Now be a dear and kiss me like you did the first time so I can remember what it felt like." She said sweetly.

Have I told you how amazing this girl is? Probably not enough… She's AMAZING!!!

* * *

_Hey, Sakura here! I must admit that I tend to glorify my memories so please bear with me…Not that Syaoran doesn't, of course, you're probably sick of how he writes that women go crazy over him. _

_Maybe I should kick him out of the house again…for a week maybe, or a day, or an hour, maybe a minute… Oops, I'm digressing here. _

_Well, our fateful encounter happened during the last year of senior high school…_

It was the term break and my school had organized a 5-day trip to Shinjuku. I was really looking forward to the trip, as it was the only time my baka big brother agreed to let me go on a trip myself.

Another plus point was the visit to the Shinjuku Gyoen (garden), where we could see the beautiful cherry blossoms. Not that Tomoeda's cherry blossoms would lose out, but a change _was_ nice once in a while.

It was on the 4th day that I was approached by the school's renowned playboy. I suppose he wasn't getting enough thrill from his current collection of bimbos…

His name was Hizagiwa or something and he had eyes and hair of a deep shade of blue. Let's call him Mr. H. Naturally, being the playboy he was, Mr. H. thought he was irresistible.

We had just arrived at Shinjuku Gyoen and I was in a pretty good mood so I humored him. On hindsight, I probably should have rejected him outright.

As I basked in the fragrance and colour of the cherry blossoms, the sneaky Mr. H had sidled up beside me on the bench and decided to creep his hand over to rest on my shoulder.

Whispering sweet nothings into my ear, he leaned forward to nuzzle my neck. Needless to say, he was spoiling the fantastic atmosphere so I immediately pushed him away roughly.

"You know you want it Sakura…" Obviously, Mr. H couldn't want to take 'no' for an answer. He grabbed my hands and pressed me against the bench, trying to kiss me.

"Get your slimy hands off me, you jerk!" I had lost my patience with Mr. I'm-so-irresistible-you-have-to-want-me, but it was too late. His body was pinning mine to the bench and I didn't have the strength to fight back.

"I believe the lady doesn't want you to kiss her, asshole…" Syaoran just loves to act cool… He probably could have stepped in to save me earlier.

"This guy wouldn't mind, though." Syaoran's fist connected squarely with Mr. H's face, throwing him off me and onto the ground. Seriously, where does Syaoran get his lines?

"Mind your own business, loser. Go back and play your little detective game." Mr. H was certainly not backing off from Syaoran's challenge. However, he chose the wrong point to raise.

If there's one thing that Syaoran absolutely hates, it's others dissing his detective work. Syaoran was on the playboy in a flash, pushing him to the ground and pummeling the unfortunate guy with his fists.

I must admit it was kind of nice to have two boys fighting over me, but I had to stop Syaoran before he killed the guy below him. "Stop it already! That's enough." I reluctantly pulled Syaoran back from Mr. H

I could see that Mr. H had a broken nose and his face was messed up a bit, well actually, really messed up. Serves the bugger right for trying to kiss me!

I quickly pulled my saviour away from the scene before the teachers came and questioned us. Knowing Mr. H, he probably wouldn't want to ruin his reputation by reporting that someone in school had beaten him up.

"Thanks a lot…" I said breathlessly when we were a safe distance away from the scene. "I owe you one."

"It's ok. Saving damsels in distress is part of my job." Syaoran smirked. I must admit that he looked pretty good even in high school although his quirky hobby kept his social status low.

"Anyway, I know what you can do to make up for it." With that, he wrapped his arms around me and claimed my lips. Oh and what a kiss it was! It was the most wonderful, heartwarming kiss I had ever had. The true magic of a first kiss taken by a glorious hero.

His tongue ran over my sweet lips, seducing them into parting so he could ravage my entire mouth. My awakened tongue responded to his, reaching out to revel in the glorious sensations. A warm tingly feeling was welling up in my chest and I knew that he had already claimed my heart for his own.

As he withdrew, I unconsciously leaned forward to try to keep the sacred contact. Placing his right index finger on my lips, he stopped my advance, only to brush his left hand up across my stomach and breasts and cup my chin.

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes to enhance the feelings of touch and as I opened them, those eyes of intense amber captured me in their gaze. "Maybe we can do this again sometime…" He dazzled me with his stunning smile before turning to leave.

After the trip, I tried to find him back at school but stupid Syaoran had already transferred to another school in the next district for some reason or other, leaving a heartbroken young girl with only a memory to treasure…

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know I was _that_ good." I nuzzled my love's neck playfully. "Now can we get to bed?"

"Of course, my Little Wolf. As long as you promise not to keep me up all night, I have an important meeting tomorrow." Sakura warned as I reclaimed the lips of my sweet angel.

* * *

A/N: So sorry that I've been away for pretty long. Hope this chapter made up for it! Looking forward to more reviews… 


	8. Chapter 7

It's great to be back! Hopefully I will be able to finish this story before starting on any Bleach fanfics that have been requested. I'm developing the storyline more so there probably won't be many juicy lemons anymore. Looking forward to more positive reviews!

Recap: I'm Syaoran, a private eye, and I'm helping the Kinomotos find their daughter, Sakura. My investigation has led me to the crime scene where Yukito's twin, Yue, was murdered…

Warning: Some vulgar language

The Last Case Chapter 7 

It was early evening by the time I reached the crime scene. For some reason, the scenery seemed oddly familiar. Then again, it _was_ a typical neighbourhood…

A haunting two-faced painting of Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde greeted me as I removed some offending yellow and black police duct tape and stepped in through the gloomy doorway. The fading rays of the sun failed to provide any measure of warmth in the place of death.

"_I'm here to deliver your pizza, sir." _

"_I didn't order any pizza." _

"_I know…"_

I massaged my temples, trying to fathom where the ghost of a memory had come from. The voices sounded strangely familiar, but I shrugged it off, as they probably had no bearing on my investigation.

The curtains of the living room were drawn, but the white outline of Yue's body stood stark against the dark concrete floor. A vivid image of how Yue lay there with a bullet through his head flashed across my mind. _Where did that come from?_

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep to calm myself before proceeding to examine the crime scene once more. The wooden door had been unhinged and lay to the left of Yue's outline. A collapsible table lay in the middle of the room with two plastic chairs, one of which had been knocked over. Aside from that, the living room was bare of any furniture.

A bright pink bed lay at the far corner of the adjoining room. Suddenly, I was assaulted by the image of a frightened Sakura cowering beneath the sheets and I unconsciously clenched my fists in frustration. This crime scene was _really_ messing with my head.

Something was out of place though; the door to Sakura's room did not seem to have been forced through. Could she have co-operated with her kidnapper? This would indicate that the kidnapper was someone she knew or trusted at least.

However, there were some signs of a struggle within the room. Several cosmetics lay scattered on the floor. I revised my assessment of the situation and realized the feisty girl had probably left the door open so that she could pounce on her kidnapper.

A dull throb echoed at the back of my head as I recalled a similar situation during my previous assignment 2 weeks ago. The damsel in distress had mistaken me for her captor and clobbered me with her handbag as I stepped through her doorway. Well occupational hazard I guess…. Nowadays it's difficult to tell between the good guys and the bad guys.

As I re-entered the living room, I had a nagging feeling that something was escaping me. Unfortunately, I didn't _really_ have time to consider it as a spray of automatic bullets chewed up the dreary painting in the room and sped towards me.

I hit the ground.

You know how in the movies the hero always manages to duck at the exact right moment and then recovers quickly enough to run out to shoot at the criminal? Well, in real life, when you hit the ground to avoid real bullets, you really _hit_ it.

The breath was knocked out of me and needlessly to say did not rise until I was sure the Syndicate members were gone. These were professionals after all, not underpaid part-time actors who couldn't hit a stationary target at 50 meters.

Sometimes I just get the feeling I'm paid too little… 

Obviously someone was still keeping tabs on my movements, which meant that I was getting close or at least, closer. I was wondering why they hadn't killed me yet though. Chucking a grenade through the window would have easily solved their problem. _Why was I not expendable?_

I had given up on any further clues from the ravaged crime scene when a tall man in a black coat blocked out what little remaining sunlight streaming in from the narrow doorway. _I guess I was wrong, after all, they sent this guy to finish me off…_

However, the man just bent down and placed an envelope at the doorstep before turning to leave. I let out the breath I had been holding and rushed to pick up the envelope.

Inside, I found a quick note written in smooth cursive and a single pink sakura petal. The note read: _It's important to take a break sometimes, Syaoran. Come enjoy the scenery._ The handwriting was delicate, yet precise with a hard edge, showing a character with great depth. I wondered who this formidable nemesis was and his purpose in sending me this invitation.

"Just letting you know that the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom at Central Park at 7 pm on Sunday."

I guess I knew where to go all along. Was Rika also being used by the organization? Even though it was definitely a trap, I would still have to go as I had run out of clues. Besides, I never turned down a challenge.

My watch indicated that it was approaching 7pm. I had just enough time to get to Central Park…

They certainly knew how to prepare for a guest's arrival.

Central Park and its surrounding area were devoid of people although it was just slightly past 7pm. The shopkeepers had all _decided_ to close early and pedestrians had conveniently _decided_ that they had forgotten other business elsewhere.

Not wanting to be caught unprepared, I cocked my pistol, holding it 45 degrees down. The Cherry Blossoms were indeed in full bloom and the petals fell gracefully around me as the cool wind of the night whistled beside me. I found it ironic that I was probably walking towards my death amid such breathtaking scenery that symbolized the renewal of life.

"Good evening, my dear Syaoran." Rika sat cross-legged on the bench. Her voice was still sexy and sultry but I recognized a hint of sarcasm creep in.

"I don't really like boys who are late for dates…" She smiled sardonically and her beautiful features became twisted grotesquely as I saw her for what she truly was, a member of the Syndicate. _I guess they don't take any chances at all…_

"You have known me as Rika, but in the Syndicate I am known as Ruby Moon. It was quite sweet, don't you think? Boss actually named the club after me." She gestured for me to sit down beside her.

"You should put away that silly thing of course." Ruby Moon waved at my gun. "You won't get a chance to use it before my friends up there shoot you dead." She gestured at the rooftops of adjacent buildings in a careless manner. I realized that the bench was situated at a strategic clearing which would give anyone on the rooftops a clear shot at me. I should have realized the automatic only gave me a false sense of security from the Syndicate.

"What do you want from me?" I got straight to the point as I sat down cautiously beside the dangerous vixen.

"Why, _that_, among other things…" She placed her hand lightly on my crotch and brushed across it seductively. Despite knowing her true colors, my body betrayed me as I became aroused.

"Ah…I'll ask you…again…what…doyouwantfromme?" The question came out in a rush. I found it _very_ hard to concentrate on the subject matter at hand when my blood was flowing to other parts of my body faster than to my brain… Her fingers raked across my abdomen and sneaked naughtily into the waistband of my pants.

"Let it go, Syaoran…" She whispered hotly into my ear, brushing lightly yet again. "Let it go and we'll both be satisfied…" She pressed more forcefully against my growing erection. Her tongue slipped out of the confines of her luscious mouth and licked the outer rim of my right ear.

"Ahhhh…." I failed to stifle the moan. It was altogether _quite_ distracting…. Ruby Moon's right leg draped itself over my thigh and her hands sneaked up the front of my shirt.

"I know you want this, sugar…so why don't u just forget about the case and the Syndicate will give you your rightful compensation?" She had straddled me by then, her voice seeking the attention of my other ear. Her devilish tongue explored the neglected orifice and her lips nibbled lightly on my earlobe. "Of course, I will provide you with _extra_ compensation…"

The promiscuous vixen finally peeled herself off me and placed her slender hands on my shoulders, awaiting a positive reply to her request. It was tempting, so tempting… However, something about Sakura Kinomoto had already snared my heart and it just felt wrong to leave her in the hands of the Syndicate.

Come to think of it, I should have just had my fun before betraying Ruby Moon. But being prone to meaningless heroics, I looked her straight in the eye and gave a resolute "NO!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Her fist came down in a flash and knocked me senseless. I emphasize '_fist_' because she didn't give me any bitch slap, but _pounded_ my face. I was in no position to retaliate as she had snipers with their sights on me so I had no choice but to let her hit me.

"YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME! ALWAYS GOING FOR THE SWEET INNOCENT VIRGIN!" Ruby Moon screamed. Her face was contorted with rage at the world and probably someone else who had abandoned her. It just didn't seem fair that I should be punished for the other guy's actions too…

When she calmed down, Ruby Moon grinned down at me with a face of pure hatred. She removed a thin blade from a sheath strapped to her left thigh and drew it down my chest.

She applied just enough pressure to cut through my shirt and draw a thin rivulet of blood.

"I'll make you pay for this…" She hissed savagely and it was all I could do to stare as she shredded my shirt and tattooed me in streaks of red.

Things were definitely not going my way… 

A/N: Well the chapter's finally finished…Hope it wasn't too bad since I haven't written in a while. At least I still have my plot outline though…Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now. Look forward to the nxt chapter!


End file.
